One Last Moment
by Angel's babe
Summary: What happens when The Doctor lets the rewind continue to the last moment on the beach with Rose? Read and find out.  Spoiler alert for the season #5's finale.


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Dr. Who, not even the DVD's

Summary: What happens when the Doctor lets the TARDIS rewind one last moment in the finale?

Author's Note: 1. There are lines of dialogue in this story from the actual show. I've always wanted to use "bow ties are cool,"

Spoilers: Season 5 finale, the rewind sequence after the scene in Amy's bedroom where he's talking to her.

* * *

Title: One Last Moment

He couldn't resist. He knew he shouldn't be there, he knew he'd let the rewind continue one moment too long. It always came back to her; every time he regenerated his memories of her were the strongest. She was his Rose, someone he should've let go long ago. And yet he hadn't. She was still there; every memory from their time together from the moment they met right up to their good-bye. "I love you, she'd said. And he never got the chance to say it back.

The TARDIS landed with a thump, and he warily pushed the folding doors open, and peered around. It was the beach in Norway. The sand was windswept, and the air cold. He noted the small four-door car with baggage stacked high on the roof. He stood there staring as car doors open and the two Tyler women got out. Jackie leaned against the car zipping her parka right up to her neck for warmth. Rose walked resolutely away from the car up the beach, passing so close to him she could almost touch him. She wanted this last moment to be absolutely private. He turned and watched as he- a taller, and better looking him gathered her close placing kisses on her forehead. "I love you," he heard her push all the emotion she could into the pronouncement. The other man replied: "I.." and then disappeared.

He burst out: "It can't end like this". He quickly glanced around making sure he wasn't spotted. 'Seen, and not heard,' he thought. He watched as she passed close to him again.

"I love you too," He told her. She stopped bare inches away from him, her head down, posture defeated. He found himself crossing the remaining distance in a half step. He longed to hold her, kiss her one last time.

He settled for a hug, and a whisper, thinking she might hear it.: "I always will."

* * *

"She hasn't said a word in over a half hour." Jackie said.

"Leave her be," Pete advised. He continued driving in silence. Rose had no tears left, and ignored the argument, staring out at the bleak landscape. She went through the motions until the three of them were back in the hotel. Jackie sat by herself in front of a roaring fire. Rose sat on the couch next to her tucking her legs underneath her.

"He loved me." She said her tone listless.

"I know. I saw it every time he looked at you," Jackie replied. Rose leaned her head on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie stroked her daughter's hair, attempting to sooth her.

"He lived for you. He probably still does wherever he is."

Rose lifted her head to look at her mother, recalling the fights they would have over her safety.

"He made you happy. That was his one redeeming quality for me. Despite all the adventures, the weird creatures, the danger; he made you happy. And that's all I wanted for you." Jackie elaborated.

"I miss him." Rose stated, and sighed. She put her head back down on her mother's shoulder.

It was Jackie's turn to sigh. "I know." She yawned, standing up. "I'm going to bed." She kissed the top of Rose's head.

"Don't stay up too late." Jackie padded off towards the bedroom. Rose turned back to the fire.

"At least we lived," she whispered to the flames.

"Oh boy did we ever." A voice replied.

"We met Dickens, and faced down Daleks," she recalled.

"Remember the times with Jack?" the voice replied.

"Yeah, he could flirt with anything," Rose said. She finally looked up from the flames.

There was a man standing by the window; he was long-limbed, and gangly. He was dressed in a tweed suit with a bow tie. She felt her cheeks twitch as she smiled, and heard her own laughter much to her surprise.

"Bow ties are cool." He defended.

She half-shrugged in response: "If you say so." She looked him in the eyes- blue this time with just a hint of a chuckle. The face and body were different, but she could still see him in there somewhere. He moved to the couch, kneeling in front, and taking both her hands.

"He... I mean I love you. I always will. Remember that. Live your life, fall in love. Have children... little blonde-haired fiery tempered children. But forget about me. It's better that way. It's safer that way. "

She sighed. "You're right." He swallowed his comments, apparently in shock. He stood back, and they regarded each other thoughtfully.

"We did have fun didn't we?" She asked.

"We did." He agreed.

"I'll be around. I just wanted to tell you that I..." and the Doctor disappeared.

"I know." Rose stood, and went to bed, feeling more optimistic about the future.

The End


End file.
